


Princess Luna's Female Dog

by Ipwnlocks



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Futanari, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 21:39:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2444114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ipwnlocks/pseuds/Ipwnlocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Serve the princess with all your might.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Princess Luna's Female Dog

>You awake.  
>Uou see the blue furred leg of your master. to your right, brushing up against your arm.  
>You are sitting with your back against stone, her throne.  
>The weight around your neck reminds you of your duty.  
>You reposition yourself in between her legs, on your knees.  
>Your mistress is still asleep, but her member seems to be awake, it is already half erect.  
>You lean forward and place your hand around the base, sand start to stroke it.  
>Her large, blue horsecock begins to respond to the attention, it immediately begins to grow and expand in your hand.  
>You obediently stroke your master's dick as it grows to full length and girth, easily 11 inches long and half a foot around.  
>You can barely feel your fingertips touching around the base of her cock.  
"Good boy, now lick it clean."  
>She puts her hand on your head and pulls you towards the throbbing horsecock  
>You open your mouth and lick the broad, flat head.  
>You lift her cock, and move your mouth down to her heavy blue ball sack  
>You lick her balls and trace a trail to the tip of her cock before going back down to do it again.  
>You let her cock rest on your face as you take one of her balls into your mouth, suckling one it.  
"My, what an eager little whore." She mocks with a domineering smile  
>She reaches down and wraps her hand around her cock, pulling her ball from your mouth.  
>You look up at her wondering what happens next.  
>She smacks your cheek with her cock several times, giggling at your confusion.  
>She then rubs it against your face, grinning.  
"Now suck it dry, slave."  
>You do as your told and take the head into your mouth, stretching your jaw to accommodate her large size.  
>She pulls you head down on her rod, making your jaw hurt.  
>You feel the thick girl meat hitting your gag reflex only halfway down.  
>You start to gag on it but you dont try to pull it out of your throat.  
"Oh yes, gag on my cock you fucking whore."  
>She mocks, thrusting her hips hard, making the tip slam the back of your throat.  
>She holds you in place as she rocks back and forth, fucking your throat.  
>She moans and stands, still pounding your tight mouth.  
>With one great thrust you feel her cock throb and expand in your mouth.  
>Sou clench your eyes shut and bear the pain in your sore jaw as your misstress's hot, salty spunk spews out of her thick shaft and into your throat.  
>you gulp down mouthfuls of her spooge, before she finally pulls her softening cock from your mouth with a sloppy shlick  
>You cough, spilling some of her cum on the floor.  
>Your master sits back down, her cock lays on her left though, covered in her jizz and your spit.  
"Clean me, slave." she commands, pointing to her horse cock. "and then clean up all that 'protein' you spilt." she says referring to the puddle on the floor.  
>You lean in once more, running your tongue over her cock, licking up her jizz and swallowing it, savoring the salty, musk taste of your master's seed.


End file.
